


As You Wish

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: WoLtober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Imagine your OTP, Massage, OTP Feels, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Katsum returns to Ishgard exhausted and freezing, so Aymeric takes the time to help his warrior relax.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Katsum Almor/Aymeric de Borel
Series: WoLtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952995
Kudos: 10





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day #1 for WoLtober 2020

Wish - _‘to want; desire; to long for’_

<Slight Suggestive Content>

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Exhausted was an understatement for how Katsum felt as she trudged through the streets of the Pillars towards Borel manor. It had been a long flight through the outlands in the Garlean provinces, dodging the imperial missiles and downing some of the airships for good measure. She and Raihogg had lost sight of them in the mountains just beyond the Ghymlit Dark, and by then, both she and the red dragon were nearly drained from fighting. When they finally entered the city, it was long past the nightly bells, nearly the middle of the night. There had been a few guards here and there, yet Katsum had kept her eyes towards home. The only thing keeping her going was the promise of the warmth of the manor’s hearth and the strength she would find in her beloved’s embrace.

The snow fell softly on her armor and cape, and she flicked her ears to keep the cold flecks from settling on them. A puff of white, freezing breath left Katsum’s lips as she trudged past the Astrologian’s guild, the glowing windows of the manor acting as a shining beacon for her tired eyes. She hugged her armored arms as she struggled towards the entrance. She wondered if Aymeric had fallen asleep yet as the lamps were still lit and she knew at this hour the house staff had gone home. With the late hours he had been working, he had been falling asleep rather quickly after getting home, yet just as she thought this, movement in the parlor window caught her eye. She looked up just in time to see Aymeric de Borel’s gaze shining down on her, a bright smile spreading across his face as he waved. She felt her body gain some strength at seeing his handsome features and she forced her own smile as she hurried her pace and he turned to leave the parlor and meet her at the door. As the tired Miqo’te ascended the stairs and reached the door, it opened wide to the smiling face of the Lord Commander and she collapsed into his arms.

“Oh, Katsum!” He caught her as she fell, wrapping her tightly in his arms as Katsum snuggled into his chest, “Thank goodness, I was worried about you,” He pulled her with him into the manor and closed the door behind them and she started shivering at the change in temperature, “You’re freezing, love!”

“Had t-to…fly over the mountaintops…to get home…s-sooner…” Katsum mumbled into his neck, pressing her face into his warmth, “It has been…a long day…”

“I can only imagine. Here, let me help you out of your armor,” He led her over to the bench in the foyer and sat her down before kneeling down to pull off the buckles on her boots and greaves. Katsum’s ears fell flat a little in embarrassment and she moved to fumble with the buckles on her gauntlets and gloves to try and pull them free, yet she quickly caught up to her and gently took her hand from her with a warm smile, making her heart melt as she let him take off the rest of her armor, cape, and coronet. Once she was freed from the frost covered steel pieces, he turned to her, “Would you like a hot bath to warm up with?”

Katsum looked down in her lap suddenly feeling a bit shy as she replied, “That sounds n-nice, yes…but are you s-sure you feel like it…?”

“Of course, I would love nothing more. But you must let me carry you,” Before she could speak, Aymeric reached out to her and pulled her arm up around his neck before leaning down and sweeping her off the chair and into his arms, “Let me take care of my sweet little wife, as I have missed her so today.”

She wanted to protest, yet the moment she felt the warmth of his arms and chest felt around her, she wouldn’t dare to, laying her head on his shoulder as he moved towards the stairs and carried her up to their room. She felt him place a kiss on her forehead, “Where did you travel to today?”

She sighed as she breathed in his smell, “The provinces. Was following a lead.”

“I see. That explains why it took you so long to get home then,” He stopped at the door of their bedroom and moved sideways to pull down the handle to step inside, “Did you find who you were looking for?”

“No…the soldiers moved them before I could. They heard I was coming…so the search continues.”

“Hmm. I am sorry to hear that, my love. I know you and your father have been searching for your mother for quite a while. I hope you can catch them soon.”

She sighed again sadly and nuzzled his cheek, “Yeah…me too…”

He walked them into the bathroom that was adjoined to their bedroom and set her down on the stool sitting beside the tub as he lit the candelabras around the room so he could see to turn on the water, “Can you remove the rest of your clothes? If not, I shall help once I ready the water.”

She blushed a bit, “I-I can undress myself…”

He chuckled, “As you wish, my dear.”

He turned back to the bath while she set about pulling at the strings and laces of her tunic and sleeves, loosening them to pull it over her head and fold it before setting it on the floor beside her. Her fingers trembled as she pulled at the cord on her trousers to pull them off at well, taking off her socks too and settling them down. She glanced over at Aymeric’s back as she was left only in her underclothes now, her tail curling in her lap to cover herself. Though they had been married for a few years or so, she still got moments of bashfulness when in moments of undress, at least at first. He was her first love after all, her first and - if she had any say in it - her last one as well, so of course she was certainly not used to being so exposed in front of another person, even after the many nights of their love making. Suddenly, a very familiar scent filled her nose and her attention was captured by it. Her eyes fell on the vial of essential oil that he was adding to the water, the sweet scent of the Azyema’s Rose filling the air. He must have felt her eyes and glanced back, seeing that she was still sitting in her under clothes, worry flooding his expression, “Do you need assistance?”

Her fur stood on end as she tucked her tail closer and tore her eyes away from his, “N-No…I’m ok…”

He chuckled, but nodded and turned back to the water, rolling up his sleeves to mix the water and the oils. Katsum quickly rid herself of her under clothes while he was looking away, not hiding herself completely from him, but still curling her fluffy tail around in her lap. She watched him as he finished his work and then turned towards her slightly and holding out a hand for her, politely keeping his eyes turned away from her.as she bashfully covered herself with her arms and tail. He helped her slowly step over the edge of the tub, holding onto her hand as she sank into the warm water up to her shoulders. She leaned against the edge of the tub as she closed her eyes and sighed happily, her tail waving under the water as she let go of his hand.

“May I massage you?”

Her ears perked as she glanced back at him,seeing a small grin on his face as she waited for her answer. She could not deny that her muscle did ache from fighting, so she nodded and pressed back against the side of the tub, back some as she nodded, absentmindedly leaning towards him as he drew near. She felt his fingers brush her neck and then her chin, holding her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Tell me if there is any pain, or if mine attentions are too _rough_ , alright?” She could feel his smile on her cheek as he said this, and she huffed softly.

“Ok…I shall,” Katsum murmured softly in response, “Help me to relax and rest better for the night.”

“As you wish, my dear wife,” She felt his fingers slide over her skin back down to her shoulders where he gently caressed the muscles there thoughtfully, “Still, the sentiment remains.”

She nodded and he kissed her just behind her jaw. She felt his hands knead into her shoulders gently, and her ears twitched backward as she sighed. Her eyes slid shut as she pressed closer to his hands, feeling his palms press into the back of her shoulders before his fingers ghosted over where her shoulder blades met her neck, rubbing the tightened muscles tenderly until they loosened. She felt his warmth disappear for a moment, and she almost opened her eyes to look back when she heard the sound of the vial being opened again. His hands returned shortly after, the chill of the oils on her skin making her shiver lightly and the massage resumed. As her body began to relax, she felt herself drifting in and out of sleep, trying to keep herself awake to enjoy this moment with her beloved Elezen. She heard Aymeric chuckle quietly as his fingers moved to her arms and worked his way down to her fingertips on one before moving to the other. Katsum almost felt herself drifting off completely, all thought fleeing from her mind under Aymeric’s careful attentions.

“Aymeric…” Katsum finally got herself to speak, though her voice was quiet and spoke of her nearly falling asleep.

“Yes, my lady?” She felt his warm breath tickle her feline ear, “What would you ask of me?”

“Come join me,” She mumbled, turning in the water to face him and pressing her forehead against his, her earlier shyness forgotten as she pulled her arms out of the water to wrap around his neck and drench the collar of his house coat, “You’ve been working so much lately… you deserve a moment to rest too.”

She felt him chuckle as he leaned forward and stole a sweet kiss from her lips, “Are you sure?”

She nodded as she opened her eyes again to blink at him sleepily, trying her best to give him a pouting expression, “Yeah. Come enjoy the water with me.”

His eyebrows raised as he quietly, unwinding one of her hands to kiss the back of it, “Your wish is my command, my queen. It would be my honor. But you must let me go so I may undress first.”


End file.
